


What do i stand for?

by TeamRageQuit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Sad, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRageQuit/pseuds/TeamRageQuit





	What do i stand for?

Michael loved you. There was no doubt.

I mean sure,sometimes  he called you stupid but i mean sometimes you acted immature. Who doesn't? But he would surprise you with flowers at work and it was always the sweetest thing.

Flowers, sweet notes and spontaneous drives at night is what fueled yours and michaels relationship. It was Passionate and everything you ever dreamed of. After not to long, all that stopped. The sweet notes and flowers, turned into yelling at you and throwing pictures.

But it wasn’t like couples didn’t fight? Its normal. He was just tease. Michael never laid his hands on you ever, so it's not like he was abusive or anything.

Your relationship with him was so strong and you never felt so love with somebody in your life.  There was never a doubt in your head that someday you would marry michael.

He understood your better than anybody else for the most part. Except for your anxiety with noises. One day you were having such a bad panic attack your were on the verge of tears

 

Luckily Michael was enable to get you into the house instead of him warmly hugging you and gentle rubbing your back, he gripped your shoulders and asked why you were freaking out that nothing was happening. You couldn't help but let hot tears come streaming down your cheeks at the sound of Michaell raising his voice at you for something you couldn’t control. Instead of explaining yourself, you insist your fine, kiss him goodbye and leave. 

You tell yourself that you're fine and he's right, you just can't accept it though as you start to cry again and end up running a red light from the tears blocking your vision. It's not your fault. You can't control it. Why doesn't he get that? Why would he yell at me and get mad at me for something i can't help.

 

Things were going to get better, they always did. That's what you told yourself very time, because every time you cried, Michael couldn’t handle it, which meant he cared about you.

But this time was he different. He didn't console you. 

 

You couldn't drive like this, you thought you were going to crash into something if you kept going. You had to calm down but, you couldn’t. You were alone and could barely even breath for yourself let alone help yourself calm down. Who could you turn to, to understand? Someone who would never yell at you for something you couldn’t\help? Someone you could trust? Trevor. 

You could go see Trevor. Your ex boyfriend..that you left 2 years ago. You and trevor were high school sweethearts that were together for 6 years until you broke it off with him out of the blue.  You hadn’t talk to him in awhile but knew he lived by and was always there for you when you were together especially when you had anxiety attacks. He was always so calm and had a gentle tone of voice with you. You slowly drove into his apartment complex and park a ways away from his apartment. You weren’t sure if he would talk to you.

You knew Trevor still cared about you but at the same time you also knew it hurt him to talk to you. Trevor was In love with you like nobody had ever seen in their life and when you left him, it broke him.

Only in the past few months he got a girlfriend, and you were happy for him which made you think why would he want to come talk to his ex? You took a deep breath and picked up your phone. You couldn’t drive like this. You had to at least try.

 

You cleared your throat as your dialed his number.

Your phone shook in between your fingers, your pams slick with sweat.

 

“Hello?’ a semi sleepy and calm voice was heard through the line.

 

“Hey uh Trevor, its Y/N.. obviously I..”

Your voice trembled almost as bad as your hands.

“Y/N are you okay?”

“N..no  i'm having really bad anxiety and i just need someone to talk..are you around..?”

You could hear movement in the background, almost like the shuffling of clothing before he answered you.

“Yeah of course, uh how far are you from my apartment?”

You looked around and thought for a second. You didn’t want him to know you were already there expecting him to come out or even be home.

“I'm about 5 minutes away..” You turned your lights off Hopefully he didn’t look out the window and already see you.

"I'll be right out." Trevor hung up.


End file.
